Just Hold On
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Modern AU - Will and Jem are drunk after a night of partying at the Pandemonium and ask Tessa for a ride home; getting up to no good with their drunk shenanigans. R&R Sorry for the crap summary; inside though will be hilarious and full of fluff, promise.. i hope.. :D
1. Just Hold On

**Drabble – Jem/William/Tessa – Humour & Friendship. **

**I know this is really short, but I saw this prompt on imagineyourotp3. And like wow yeah I just had to write this and I thought I'd just be a cute short little hilarious moment between the three. **

"Come on Tess, it's Friday night, were in the middle of nowhere and you're going to make us walk home half drunk at two in the morning?" William retorted, leaning his head half through the window, trying to convince her into giving him and Jem a ride home after a wild night out at the Pandemonium.

Tessa's shoulders sagged in defeat and she unlocked the doors allowing the two gentlemen- well at this point just men shuffle into the car, their tall bodies, squishing into the small space of her mini cooper. William saluted, motioning for her to drive, but then she looked at him pointedly and then to Jem who had already seemed to get it even in his drunk state.

"Oh seatbelt." William muttered, pulling the seatbelt over him and clicking it in, giving Tessa a teasing smile.

"If any of you vomit in my car, I. will. Kill. You." She said seriously before a killer grin came upon her face, but both boys knew to take her seriously. She had been saving up for this car for years, always eyeing it whenever she saw it around town, and only last month did she finally get it, and for a good price at that.

"Aye, aye captain." Jem exclaimed, laughing slightly before sighing. He was sitting in the back, right in the middle but behind Tessa and William. They'd been driving for about twenty minutes stuck in boredom and silence, that's when the song came on. The two boys had no idea what had overcome them, maybe it was the enormous amount of alcohol they had ingested only a few hours ago, or possibly the fact that Tessa had despised it ever since the first time she heard it. She said that the music rhythm was horrible and the lyrics didn't make sense to her. Jem and William both started singing at the same time, serenading Tessa in a sort of way… mostly just teasing her. When William noticed that Jem had the same idea, he turned his body slightly, facing Tessa's directly, and looked at Jem too, trying to hide the massive grin upon his lips.

"I got my eyes on you, you everything that I see, I want your hot, love and emotion endlessly." The two sang their voices surprisingly to Tessa more in tune than she'd thought. But then again, they were perfect at everything weren't they. She rolled eyes at the boys, but blushed at the same time too, not use to the attention.

"I can't get over you, you left your mark on me, I want your hot, love and emotion, endlessly. Cos you're a good girl and you know it." William pointed towards Jem, who sang the next verse, even including his own clap to the beat of the music coming out of the speakers in Tessa's car. Both of them hollered at Tessa clearly uncomfortable state, enjoying the moment.

"Guys, stop." Tessa said, biting her lip as she took a quick glance at William sitting across from her who looked like he was having the time of his laugh, his blue shirt was half unbuttoned, and the wind flew through his hair. That's when the car behind her beeped, and she looked forward at the green light and drove.

"Stop singing, it's distracting." Tessa mumbled, not even sure they could hear it over their own singing and the music flowing through the speakers of her small car.

"No, it's just our angelic voices, right Jem." William joked, running a hand through his dark hair as he stared at Tessa, taking in her every move. The way she bit her lip in frustration of their singing, and how she blushed when they sang the lyrics to her, a bright pink surging on her cheeks. He loved seeing her flustered like that… by the angel did it make him want to kiss her right then and there, but seeing as though she was driving and he was drunk it wasn't really a good idea.

"Of course it is William." Jem laughed, and then they both continued to sing the next verses. Tessa took tried to focus on driving, and then realised that she could just turn the radio off. Duh. Her left hand reached out to press the off button, effectively getting rid of the distraction. But just as she did, William put one of his hands on hers, freezing her movement and turned the music louder causing Tessa to mentally face palm. There was no way she was ever going to drive around a drunk William and Jem EVER again… at least not in this lifetime.

"You're my girl…" William sang along this time softer, reaching out to Tessa dramatically, causing her to swerve the wheel slightly, and then slap him on the arm. He just chuckled at her and she tried not to laugh at this behaviour but it was hard not to. Instead she focused on figuring out how long it would take to get the two to their apartment, and get them settled before heading off home herself and how long this song had been playing, it felt like it was going on forever.

"Oooh, Just hold on were going home. Just hold on were going home. It's hard to do these things alone. Just hold on were going home… home." This time neither of them sang the lyrics and all that met their ears was the sound of Drake's voice. William glanced back only to see Jem passed out in the backseat, his head resting on the side of the door completely asleep.

William leaned his head against the head rest, closing his eyes, this time humming to the music not energised enough to continue singing to Tessa no matter how much he loved the reaction he got out of it. She sighed, sort of glad that the two had fallen asleep, too tired to continue teasing her, but then again she did like the attention and mostly seeing those Jem and William both so happy. It was always a welcomed sight in her eyes, no matter the amount of embarrassment it caused on her part.

Soon enough she parked her car on the curb, and jumped out waking up William as he was less drunk and got him to help Jem out and into the apartment. She followed them in suit, tucking a very sleepy and cute drunk Jem into bed, stripping him off his pants and shirt, into a shorts and a t-shirt. Of course though William did that and not Tessa. In the meantime she was in the kitchen, brewing up a nice cup of tea for William and getting some pain killers and water for the morning, settling it on the side table in both boys' bedrooms. They were going to have very bad hangovers in the morning. She yawned, tired from the night out, even though she hadn't drunk anything. Her eyes flickered over to the clock and it said it was just past three. She closed her eyes for a moment, only for a moment she mumbled but before she knew it she too like Jem was passed out. Her head was resting on the bench and William couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. The couch was way too small to fit her long legs or his for that matter, so he picked her up, trying to concentrate on walking straight. Soon enough he had gently placed Tessa on one side of his bed, pulling the blanket up and draping it over her.

William walked to the opposite side of his bedroom, grabbing a pair of PJ shorts and pulling his shirt off and discarding his jeans for some cool shorts to bear with in the summer night. He slipped in bed, next to Tessa prepared to admire her sleeping form which was adorable, but he'd underestimated how drunk he was and fell asleep immediately, ending the night off with three best friends fast asleep and content.

**Legit just wrote this in the last hour and was so excited due to the idea of the whole story. There wasn't really mean to be a plot with this, just the three goofing off. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all characters only. **


	2. Morning After

**Morning After **

_Chapter 2 _

**A/N** – Sorry it took me a while to get this second part up, I actually forgot about it for a while, and liked the story as just a one-shot, but guess the reviews said differently, wanting me to go on with the story… perhaps this is the end? Who knows, I don't. But your reviews do… so please do review, wow I'm rambling now.

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns her characters; I own my plot and creative genius that comes along with this story…though I'm not sure where I would go with this after this chapter. ENJOY.

Tessa yawned as she awoke. The golden rays trickled out through the gaps of the sheer curtains, illuminating the room and the body next to her. _What? _Tessa turned her head to face the person next to her, peeking one eye open to meet what happened to be William's face, half of his dark hair covering it. She also noticed the weight of his toned muscular arms around her waist and at this point she had freaked out… internally of course, she didn't want to wake him up. _What happened last night?_ She closed her eyes, trying to recall what did happened last night; all she could remember was that she was really tired and perhaps a little bit tipsy.

_Ah._ Now she remembered. All of the memories came flowing back including the ones of Jem and William's embarrassing escapades. She had driven a very drunk Jem and William home from the Pandemonium, in turn her good deeds backfiring against her as the two serenaded her the whole drive home. But why was she still at their apartment and the most important question, why was she sleeping in William's bed, with well him. She opened her eyes again to take a look at him, or really just to try and check him out whilst he slept but she wasn't prepared to be met with his blue eyes staring back at her. She squealed not expecting to see him awake and moved slightly, nearly falling off the bed but William's arm had pulled her forward and instead of falling back she landed face first into his shirtless chest. After the initial shock that lasted for less than 3 seconds she opened her eyes and placed her hand on his arm to move back so she wasn't literally on top of him.

"Morning." William greeted, grinning at Tessa's blushing form lying beside him. Waking up to Tessa snuggled in his side had definitely ranked as the number one best moment of his life.

"U-uh g-good morning." She tripped over her words, she wasn't exactly sure why she was in his bed, but it'd made feelings she thought she buried away stumble upon her once more, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his enticing ones. The two stared at each other for a moment longer before William rolled on his back, his face staring up at the ceiling. The two cleared their throats awkwardly and suddenly the confidence that he'd built up only moments ago, staring into her eyes and holding her so close had disappeared into the air.

"Had a good night's sleep Tess?" William asked, his eyes peering over at her, a teasing smile on his lips. Even though he didn't have the courage his drunk self had last night he knew throwing a joke or two out there would clear the awkward tension.

"I guess." She mumbled softly, not even remembering the last time she had gotten a sleep that good in the last few weeks. If she was honest with herself she slept like baby, but she tried to push away the fact that it was because she was in the protective arms of William all night.

"How about you go wash up and I'll start making breakfast." William offered, after all he and Jem had made it her responsibility to get them home safely in their less than capable conditions. Tessa bit her lip before grinning like a little girl on Christmas, causing William's sudden intake of breath. This girl was seriously going to be the death of him. She nodded vigorously and the two slid out of bed; Tessa heading into the bathroom to wash up and change into some more daytime appropriate clothes and William to shrug on some pants and a tee before going to wake up Jem and make the three some breakfast.

Heading into the kitchen William didn't bother to go and wake up Jem, he just pressed room number 2 on their intercom system and called for him to wake-up; in return he received Jem's groans about how it was too early to wake up causing him to chuckle.

"It'll be ready in 10, just be here while it's hot." William called through the system, taking his finger off the white button; it now glowing a green signalling that it had went through to Jem's room.

William sifted through the different ingredients in the fridge, and pantry unsure of what to make this morning. He was good at the basic things like eggs and bacon, but they were out of both. Rifling through the cupboards he found some ingredients to make pancakes.

"Guess we'll be having pancakes." He muttered to himself, grabbing out butter milk, some eggs, milk, cream, berries and maple syrup. Following the instructions on the packet mix he cracked the eggs in a bowl, adding the correct amount of butter milk, milk and other necessary ingredients and whipped up a bowl of batter getting the pancakes done and out of the way. The smell of fresh berries being made into a syrup infused the kitchen with a fresh scent, making not only William hungry but making its way to Jem's room finally getting him to fall out of bed and wash up. Soon enough William had served up the food on three plates. Three massive pancakes each, toppled with raspberries, blueberries and strawberries in a sugary syrup with a small drizzle of maple syrup and a dollop of freshly whipped cream and of course a cup of steaming English breakfast tea for them all. Whilst admiring his masterpiece he hadn't seen Tessa tip toe over to the kitchen, wearing one of his old jumpers that reached mid thigh on her. Once again this morning she took his breath away and she must have noticed him staring as her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"I couldn't find any pants that fit, U-I hope you don't mind me borrowing your jumper." She asked, taking a seat at the table. For a moment William didn't answer, her attire leaving him speechless, all he could do was nod and then choke out a casual 'that's fine.' Before face palming internally of course. Jem strolled in a moment later, running a hand through his bed head before taking a seat next to Tessa. Surprisingly the two boys didn't have that bad of a hangover to what they were use to. They laughed and conversed over breakfast enjoying William's new found culinary skills.

"Oh, Damn. I'm going to be late." Jem exclaimed his eyes going wide when he looked at the clock across the room. It was a quarter past 11, half way through a Saturday, what did he have to do that was so important? Both William and Tessa raised their eyebrows at him wanting for him to go on causing him to blush slightly.

"I-I uh, have a date at 12 with Rose." He admitted slightly shy, but Tessa could tell by the smile on his face that he was truly excited for today's events so they sent him on his way without further teasing, William whispered in Tessa's ear that he'd save that for after the date causing her to laugh. After they cleaned up the apartment was just left to the two of them. She plopped down on the couch next to William who was flicking through the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

"Thanks for Breakfast, It was delicious." She said, crossing her legs on the couch, getting into a comfortable position.

"Well you did have to suffer through a hideously long drive last night with a drunk Jem and me, it's the least I could do." He chuckled.

"I know, but it was nice, thanks." She smiled softly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, her lips moving closer to his mouth than intended, grazing the corner of his lips. She quickly retreated, caught off guard by her own accidental actions.

"If that's the way you react every time I make you breakfast, then you better move in." He joked, blue eyes staring her down. She didn't say anything regarding his comment and neither did he, the two just slowly moved in getting closer and closer and closer til their lips touched in a much overdue kiss.

She felt like all the tension- sexual of course- had been released in that first kiss between the two. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip, a soft moan escaping his mouth, the sound coming out deep from his throat, causing her to respond with equal fever, and soon enough the two got carried away only pulling apart when Jem's cat Church practically pounced on the two, causing both of them to stare at each other desperately with flushed faces and finally admit their feelings for each other, as if it wasn't already obvious due to the hot and heavy make out session they were having only moments ago.


End file.
